Crazy in Love
by JulietasemRomeu
Summary: Gente, nao sou boa com isso. Apenas leiam e descobrirão.
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

**Stella e Mac**

Mais um dia estressante em NY pelo simples fato de que além de muito trabalho eles tiveram um caso de estupro de crianças.

Mac estava em sua sala assinando alguns papeis até que alguém bate na porta.

SB: Mac posso entrar?

MT: Claro Stella. (Mac olha para ela e sorri instantaneamente)

SB: Só passei aqui pra perguntar se precisa de mim, é que já estou indo embora.

MT: Não, você já fez muito.

Stella já estava saindo até que Mac fala: Stella se cuida, eu realmente fiquei preocupado com você depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Stella: obrigado Mac não precisa se preocupar eu já estou bem.

Stella dá um beijo nele e ele: eu te amo sabia minha Atena?

Stella: eu também te amo meu Zeus.

**1 dia antes**

Mac liga pra stella

Stella atende o celular

SB: Bonasera

MT: Oie stell, é o Mac, tenho um caso pra você, pode vir no LAB?

SB: claro Mac, já estou chegando

Stella chega.

SB: Oie Mac

MT: Oie stell

SB: E então, o caso?

MC: Ahh, sim. O caso é de três crianças encontradas mortas em viadutos diferentes, os assassinatos se ligam.

SB: É, parece que ele não pretendia esconder os corpos.

MT: Pois é, ele queria que nos o encontrássemos.

Stella sai Do LAB com Mac para a cena do crime já analisada horas antes, mas queria analisar mais uma vez com Stella desta vez.

Foram analisar

SB: nossa, foi muito triste o que aconteceram a elas. Mal posso acreditar que existe um mostro desses a solta

Mc: o meu medo é a próxima vitima, ele não vai parar assim tão fácil.

Stella sai com as evidencias e Mac direto para o LAB

Quando chegam são abordados por Danny

DM: oi stell, oi Mac, tenho uma noticia bem triste pra vocês

Mac e stella olham para ele

DM: outra criança foi morta, e ele deixou no viaduto despida

SB: nossa (ela sai da sala com lagrimas nos olhos)

Mac não entende, embora seja triste, eles tem de lidar com isso

Stell esta no vestiário chorando e Mac a olha confuso

Ele para perto dela e pergunta: stell o que foi?


	2. Chapter 2

Ela o vê e em seu estado normal diria: nada, mas não estava em condições de esconder ainda mais a sua dor.

Ela o olha e começa a falar ainda soluçando: Mac, quando eu era criança eu... Eu... (ela começa a chorar ainda mais)

Mac a abraça e ela chora no seu ombro

Mac depois de um tempo pergunta: Stella o que aconteceu com você?

SB: Mac, eu fui estuprada quando era criança, como você sabe eu vivia em um orfanato e um homem dizendo que queria me adotar me levou apenas pra passear quando eu tinha cinco anos. Eu estava feliz Mac, alguém queria me adotar, mas ele me falou que íamos a uma praça pra eu poder brincar e ele me conhecer mais até que ele vendou meus olhos e acho que me levou para sua casa, ele falava que era uma brincadeira que eu ia gostar, mas quando chegou ele foi me levando acho que para o porão e foi tirando minha roupa, eu falei que não queria e ele mesmo assim o fez até que ele me segurou e me estuprou. Ela fala chorando desesperadamente e Mac a consola.

SB: eu quero pegar esse homem, mas do que ninguém, eu não quero que aconteça a outras pessoas.

MT: e vamos pega- lo stell eu prometo.

Ele o abraça novamente

SB: obrigado Mac, por tudo (fala olhando pra ele, já saindo do abraço)

MT: de nada stell, é isso que amigos fazem.

Stella meio que sem pensar e envolvida pela emoção da um breve beijo em Mac

Mac a olha paralisado

SB: desculpe Mac, eu não deveria ter feito isso (ela não deveria, mas a vontade foi essa mesmo, há mais de dois anos que ela era louca por ele e agora a paixão falou mais alto).

Mac gagueja e não consegue falar o que queria de fato

Stella sai do vestiário com vergonha do que tinha feito e vai analisar algumas coisas do caso para esfriar a cabeça

Depois de tudo analisado por todos da equipe cada um com sua parte, foram para a sala de descanso para debater o caso.

SB: ok, temos aqui o primeiro corpo, de uma menina de cinco anos, branca de olhos verdes, deixada em um beco com roupa e uma bolsa Dela.

MT: a segunda vitima, seis anos, olhos castanhos, deixada também em um beco, porém afastado do local da primeira e essa foi achada sem pertences e com a blusa levantada.

DM: a terceira foi encontrada, sem roupa em um beco muito movimentado por drogados, tinha sete anos, morena com olhos castanhos escuros.

LM: algum padrão?

MT: sim, Lara Benett, Louise Alexander e Sofia Herrera eram do mesmo orfanato e Nas três foi encontrado esperma que são da mesma pessoa, mas ainda não conseguimos encontrar a pessoa.

Stella olha diretamente para Mac e todos saem para procurar câmeras de segurança que podem ter pegado o individuo em ação.

MT: Stella você acha que pode ser ele?

SB: eu não sei Mac, do nada acontece isso, eu te conto sobre o meu passado e é ele?

MT: mas você disse pra alguém naquela época ou ele foi preso?

SB: bem, eu falei pra a diretora de lá, mas ela não acreditou, eu nunca fui amiga de ninguém lá, eu era excluída de tudo e por isso ela falou que era apenas eu querendo atenção. Ele não foi preso por conta disso. Lá havia um programa onde pessoas eram escritas para passar datas comemorativas com algumas famílias, foi assim que ele conseguiu. Ele falou que tinha três filhas e que iam me adorar, mas pra onde ele me levou não tinha ninguém a não ser a gente. (ela abaixa a cabeça)

MT: mas se for ele, ele esta com quantos anos agora?

SB: ele deve ter uns 50. Quando isso aconteceu ele tinha uns 20 eu acho.

MT: se você lembrar alguma coisa pode ajudar.

SB: eu não lembro muito, só o que eu te disse, embora ele tenha me ameaçado de morte eu contei a diretora do orfanato, mas depois de uma semana ele sumiu, nunca mais me procurou.

MT: se for ele, ele aprimorou e não esta só estuprando, esta matando também.

Eles saem e vão ver o que o restante da equipe descobriu

DM: Mac ainda bem que você chegou, eu descobri uma coisa, olhe isso.

Mac e Stella olham diretamente para o computador

DM: esta vendo ele? Ele foi quem fez isso as meninas.

MT: faça o reconhecimento e depois me diga.

A equipe ficou conversando e rindo de Flack que era bastante palhaço até que o reconhecimento estava pronto.

DM: pronto está aqui. Francis DelRei. Já foi preso por pedofilia Duas vezes.

MT: Stella pode ir ali comigo?

Todos estranham mais fazer o que neh?

MT: foi ele?

SB: eu não sei, ele ta diferente agora.

Mac: obrigado stell. (ele lhe dá um beijo na sua testa e sai)

Stella ri rapidamente.

Ok que a gente não conversou nem nada depois daquele beijo, mas será que ele gosta de mim?

Depois de tanta burocracia e depois de tanto a policia procurar, o acharam.

Mac vai ate a sala de interrogatório e Francis DelRei (o estuprador E assassino de criancinhas) está sentado o olhando

MT: e então, Francis DelRei o que você fez?

FD: eu não fiz nada amigo

MT: você não fez nada? E o que são aquelas meninas mortas? (ele mostra a foto e gritando)

FD: eu não sei amigo, eu não fiz nada.

MT: e não me chame de amigo, seu monstro. Nós achamos câmeras com imagens de você carregando as crianças e a levando ao beco para a e foi achado no seu carro sangue das três e agora você não fez nada? Pelo visto você deve ter relacionado becos á locais sem câmeras então você não conhecia o lugar. O pegamos, não tem mais como escapar!

FD: eu posso explicar

MT: Não preciso de mais explicações.

FD: eu fiz isso sim, eu estava escrito no programa para levar crianças do orfanato a casa nos feriados há 30 anos. E eu as estuprei e as assassinei. Não foram só essas 3. Teve mais uma a 30 anos, eu queria parar mais não consegui.

MT: e porque voltou a fazer isso depois de tanto tempo?

FD: porque embora eu esteja há tempos nesse programa eu tinha me afastado e quando voltei a NY eles me chamaram e eu não resisti.

Mac se irrita e pega ele pela camisa e encosta na parede. VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI FAZER NENHUMA GAROTINHA SOFRER! Não vai ver a luz do sol nunca mais.

Mac sai furioso da sala e quando chega ao corredor vê Stella chorando

Mac a abraça e fala: Ho stell eu não quero ver você assim, vai ficar tudo bem eu prometo.

SB: ele me machucou Mac, eu...

MT: agora ele não pode mais machucar você e nem ninguém. Eu vou te proteger e tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo.

Mac se aproxima de Stella e da um breve beijo.

Eles não tinham tido tempo para conversar sobre o primeiro beijo que foi um tanto inesperado como o segundo, mas tanto Stella como Mac se amavam e tinham percebido isso depois do segundo beijo que foi tão bem correspondido.

Stella ri pra ele

SB: Mac porque fez isso?

Ele afasta um dos seus cachos que estava caindo no seu rosto e diz o que ela mais queria ouvir em toda sua vida: porque EU TE AMO STELLA! E nunca amei tanto uma mulher em toda a minha vida.

SB: foi tão bom ouvir aquilo, ela nunca pode imaginar tamanha felicidade. EU TAMBEM TE AMO MAC TAYLOR, como todo o meu coração.

Mac se ajoelha e diz: Stella Bonasera, você aceita casar comigo?

SB: com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Sim, sim, sim, eu aceito. (esse era o dia mais feliz da sua vida!).

Mac se levanta e eles se beijam

MT: Minha Atena-Afrodite

SB: Meu Zeus!

Mac pega Stella nos braços e a rodopia. Esse era o dia mais feliz da vida dele.

E eles se beijam, com toda a certeza de um Feliz Para Sempre abençoado pelos Deuses!

_- Fim


End file.
